A Different Start
by TheBusterSquats
Summary: Sonny has just arrived at Condor Studios and Chad has just come back from a V.I.P trip.  What if these two actors got off to a different start?  "The new girl?  The one you can't take your eyes off?  Her name is Sonny. Sonny Munroe."


**_mspink93: _Hey guys! I know that both me and MonkeyGirlxoxo have been promising stories for a while now, and yet they've never been published. I'm really sorry about that, but we've just been so SUPER busy with our own stories, and then - for me - school is coming up, and I've been getting ready for that (unfortunately). But, we've finally pulled up our socks and written something which we thought was good enough to post...and we hope that you agree :).**

**_MonkeyGirlxoxo: _So this is our first story. It's a short SWAC multichap, and we hope you guys like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own "Sonny With A Chance"  
**

* * *

"A Different Start"

By: TheBusterSquats

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The three named heart-throb walked onto the familiar grounds of Condor Studios and let out a low sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, he had actually missed this place. Chad Dylan Cooper had been given a special invitation from Glandovia to visit their homeland only a few days ago. Being the jerk that he was he had rubbed it in all of his co-stars faces, telling them how jealous they should be and how much relaxing and tanning he would be doing there. He had convinced everyone, including himself, that it would be paradise.

Unfortunately, Glandovia wasn't anything that this Hollywood actor was used it. It was a quiet town that wasn't that wealthy. Their hotels were barns and their taxies were men. Being there was the hardest two weeks of Chad Dylan Cooper's life. He had to share his hay stack with a goat and hide all of his clothes so that they wouldn't be eaten; no one treated CDC like that, even if they did walk on all four legs.

The automatic doors slid open, blasting Chad with cold air. Ordinarily, he would have complained, concerned that his hair would get messy and out of place from the harsh currents. However, after staying two weeks in that place – which was like a desert...only with more chickens and goats and less cactuses – he welcomed the air conditioning.

"Chad, you're back!" his cast-mate and onscreen love interest, Portlyn, squealed, running up to him. She threw her arms around his neck and held her tightly against him. He winced and back away, holding up one hand to separate his body from hers.

"Portlyn, what have I told you about hugging me?" he demanded, straightening the lapels on his Mackenzie Falls blazer. Before she could even open her mouth, the blonde answered for her. "_Don't_ do it."

Portlyn pouted and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "But Cha-ad!" she whined, slouching her shoulders. She stopped just short of stomping her foot when she caught a glimpse of Chad's expression, and she instantly shut her mouth. She wasn't exactly the sharpest lip-liner in the makeup case, but she knew better than to aggravate the star of her show. He did have the power to have her written off in the season finale, after all.

"Ah-ah-ah," he tutted, shaking his pointer finger in her face. He was about to say something when a flash of movement caught his eye, and he turned his attentions to his left. What he saw not only shocked him, but left his stomach feeling...fluttery.

This girl that he had never seen before was walking around the studios with Blondie. A huge grin was overtaking her face, but he couldn't help but feel that on her, the overjoyed look worked. Her chocolate brown hair was spilling over her shoulders in gentle curls, and she had to hurry to keep up with Blondie's quick pace. She was laughing loudly at something that she said, and the sound was loud and contagious.

He felt his mouth turning up at the corners almost as if by magic. Portlyn stepped back, completely shocked. Chad never smiled...at least not in a genuine way like he was now. She whipped her head around, trying to find the source of this Kodak moment. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the two Randoms, and she curled her lip in disgust.

"Chaddy, what are you looking at?" she said innocently, pretending not to notice the two comediennes.

He started and then turned to face his co-star. Snapping back to reality he fixed the lapels of blazer again, using the time to think of an excuse. "What am I looking at? What are _you_ looking at?" He finally replied.

The girl in front of him titled her head to the side, not quite sure what was happening. "What?"

"What?" Chad said in an unusually high voice tilting his own head to the right. He decided to play along with her confusion and try to change the topic.

"I dunno." Portlyn answered in a ditzy tone. She rested the tip of her index finger on her chin. "I really don't know." She turned her head to the left and started to stare off into space, as if she was in deep thought.

Chad looked at the brunette and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really wondered: Why did he – Chad Dylan Cooper – have to be stuck with her.

"Anyways Chaddy, I'm a bit hungry." Portlyn said. She looked down at her stomach and then patted it gently with one of her manicured hands. "I'm going to go and get a fro-yo from the cafeteria. Bye!"

Before Chad could even reply Portlyn skipped away. He wasn't really that sad to see her go; now he could find out more about this mystery girl. He started to skim the room with his deep cerulean eyes looking for that happy girl again. Soon enough his eyes landed on her and the fluttering in his stomach started again.

The girl sat by herself on the large blue couch in the lobby. She was skimming through a magazine quietly, her chocolate hair hanging over her shoulders lightly. A bottle of water was perched on the wooden table in front of her and she paused, flipping her magazine over. She stretched forward and grasped for the bottle, smiling when her fingers found purchase. She uncapped the water bottle and took a long swig, licking her lips after she had swallowed.

Chad felt strange, uneasy. Never before had he followed a girl like he followed this one. Never before had he gotten butterflies in his stomach just by being in close proximity to a girl. This newcomer was digging up feelings that he's never felt before, and although they made him uncomfortable...he sort of liked it.

"Chad?"

He whirled around to find Portlyn standing behind him, one hand on her hip, the other balancing a cup of vanilla frozen yogurt. The spoon stuck straight up in the dairy treat, quivering with the force of how strongly Portlyn was gripping the Styrofoam cup. Her eyes flashed dangerously as they flitted back and forth between Chad and the girl.

"Oh, hey Portlyn," he said nonchalantly, tucking his hands into the pockets in his pants. "What's going on?"

She raised one eyebrow. "Sonny. She's new on So Random!. Her name is Sonny."

He feigned innocence. "What are you talking about?"

Portlyn rolled her green eyes, dropping the hand from her jutting out hip and instead crossing it over her chest. "The new girl? The one you can't take your eyes off of? She just came this morning. Remember how Mandy left So Random! Well, she's her replacement. Her name is Sonny. Sonny Munroe."

* * *

**_MonkeyGirlxoxo:_ Okay, so that was the first chapter. We really hoped you guys liked it. The next update might take a while, but we promise it won't take as long as it did to start this story. :) **

**_mspink93:_ In the meantime, you guys could always check out our other stories ;) **

**_MonkeyGirlxoxo:_ Like we said before, this is going to be a multichap, but probably only last around 5 to 10 chapters. Short and Sweet. :)**

**_mspink93:_ So please review everyone! You have no idea how much it means to us! **

**_MonkeyGirlxoxo: _ Please review! :D**


End file.
